Scarlet Rose
by PinkAngelMimi
Summary: One night, one look, but a missed opportunity, however destiny brings them together again, will he take a chance or let her go again, specially when she already belongs to his best friend! Warning Rated MA for mature adult content! Lemon Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. This is just a story outta my imagination. No rash reviews please. In this story they have never been to the digital world. Matt and Tai are doctors. Enjoy, read and review. Cheers

XXXX-XXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX-

 **Chapter 1**

"Ishida, it's been a while since your last visit," the bartender greeted Matt when he took the seat at the bar.

Matt only nodded silently.

"The usual?"

"Yes, please," Matt answered quietly but the bartender already made his drink without waiting for him to finish his sentence. Matt drank his alcohol like it was nothing, although he would not drink regularly like he used to, he could still drink a lot.

Matt swirled his glass and looked at the golden colour of the drink under the dim light of the bar. It was a long day at work; he was exhausted.

He then felt someone's gaze on him. Looking through his shoulder slightly, he tried to make the person know he was aware of the staring but the person could care less about it.

Matt sighted and turned around completely only to meet the most intense gaze coming from a woman dressed in red. She did not seem to be embarrassed getting caught staring at him openly. Her red lips curved into a half-smile. She raised her glass and waited for him to do the same.

He awkwardly took his glass and raised it towards her. She locked her gaze with his while gulping down her drink. Putting the glass on the table, she left the place without saying anything.

Matt was left bewildered and slightly intrigued. He ran his hand through his soft blonde hair and shook his head ordering another drink from the bartender.

Matt dropped by Tai's department to make a transfer request for a patient when he saw him talking to a woman. He decided to come back later but Tai spotted him before he could leave.

"Matt, do you need anything?"

Matt stopped and turned around. His words were caught in his throat when he saw her face.

She was the same woman he had seen at the bar a few months ago. She was beautiful but it was the intensity of her eyes that created a deep impression on him.

"Hello," the woman smiled at him.

Matt could feel his heart skip a beat for a moment. His eyes widened for a split second before returning back to normal, acting like she did not affect him even the slightest bit.

"Why don't you come over and let me introduce you to Mimi.

Mimi, this is Yamato Ishida, "Matt" He's the best surgeon in this hospital," Tai rambled excitedly.

"I'll come back again later," Matt cut him short and walked away.

Matt could not concentrate on his work for the whole day. The image of her kept coming back to him. He closed his eyes and remembered seeing the woman in the Red Dress. The way the dress hung perfectly around her waist, highlighting her every curve, shaping her figure perfectly. The way her lips pouted like a petal when she put her drink down. The way her long brown locks swung when she walked away. Her honey coloured eyes, eyes that were piercing into his soul. A strong desire reflecting in her eyes and a shadow that reflected in his own. He was drawn to her intense gaze, but he knew she was trouble the minute he laid eyes on her. He could only compare her to the Scarlet Rose, beautiful yet forbidden, with immense beauty and desire, shield by the thorns around it.

She was driving him crazy.

After a long day of work, he packed up and left the hospital. His feet took him back to the bar where he first met her. He stood in front of the door and sighed. He hesitated to turn the doorknob. Heck, he did not even know why he ended up in front of that place.

"Aren't you going in?" a woman's voice asked behind his ear.

Matt jumped in surprise to see Mimi stand very close to him. Her soft breast brushed his arm slightly.

Mimi chuckled and her voice held that velvety quality to it, "What is it, Dr Ishida?"

Matt was flustered because of her closeness. He could see her cleavage through her low cut blouse. She still had not move away from him, disregarding completely how her body could tempt him in such a feminine way.

His face turned slightly pink. She waited patiently for him to answer.

"N-Nothing. I just thought I should probably not drink, have an early day tomorrow."

"You're such a workaholic. Come; accompany me for a glass of wine. It won't be too much for you I'm sure," she wrapped her arms around his and dragged him.

He was still rooted to his spot, considering if he should accept or refuse her offer. Mimi turned to check why he was not following her.

One look from her was all it took.

"Miss, you're very persistent, aren't you?"

"It's Mimi. Can I call you Matt?" she said with a smile.

Matt chewed his lips in nervousness. He was swept away by her pace, as he followed her inside the bar.

Mimi ordered drinks for both of them. She got some strong alcoholic drinks instead of the two glasses of wine that she promised earlier.

"That?" Matt asked looking at her surprised.

"Afraid you won't be able to handle that?" she smirked.

"Um…"

"Here, drink," she pushed one glass to him.

"Isn't it pretty strong?" he asked. "Are you okay with that?"

"I can handle my alcohol very well Thank you' Mimi said raising an eyebrow.

"Besides you'll be taking me home if it gets too much, won't you?" She asked slyly.

Matt was surprised by her boldness. An image formed in his head, which he quickly pushed away, Matt looked away feeling embarrassed by the direction his thoughts took him.

"I thought you could handle strong" she said taking a sip and looking at him innocently.

Matt locked his gaze with hers and drank his drink in one shot.

"Another" he told the bartender.

She looked at him in surprise and gulped down her own glass, signalling the bartender for a repeat, without taking her eyes off him.

"So, Matt, are doctor usually this busy everyday, or is it just you?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah…it gets busy," he nodded and drank his alcohol.

She asked him some more pointless questions but he always replied with monosyllable answers, sometimes two or three words before the silent crept back in between them.

He did not realize how many glasses he had already as he was thinking about what to say next.

"How long have you been friends with Tai?" she asked suddenly when the silent started to become unbearable.

"He's a childhood friend."

"Awww… how adorable! I want to see little Tai," she brought the end of the glass near her red lips.

Matt swallowed as he paid attention to how the liquid moved down her throat.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked when she noticed he was looking at her.

"No. I was just…," he could not find the right explanation without making it sexual.

"Are you close with Tai?" Matt tried to change the topic, and the words that tumbled out of his mouth were something that he had been trying to ask her from the beginning.

Mimi was taken aback by his sudden question, as was he. But then, she smiled with the same expression she had the day they met for the first time and said, "What do you think?"

"Ah… I'm sorry for asking," Matt was embarrassed to ask such a question directly. She might tell him it's none of his business.

"Are you perhaps—?"

"I'm sorry. It's getting late, I think I need to leave, tell the bartender to put all the drinks on my tab," saying that he stood up and ran his hand over his hair. He began to walk past her when she reached to his hand and pulled him, taking him by surprise. She slowly turned to face him.

"You're not going to take me home?" She said as she bit her lower lip

Matt hesitated for a minute. He just looked at her. He could feel desire burning all through his body.

One look at her was all he needed.

He silently nodded. She quickly gulped down her drink and followed him out.

Matt hailed a cab and opened the door for her to get in. Mimi looked impressed as she got in.

"Where to?" Matt asked her as he slid in besides her…

Mimi smiled a coy smile and said "I somehow have a feeling we won't be going there.

He could see a flash of desire in her eyes, which reflected his own.

Matt directed the driver to a nearby lodge all the while locking his gaze with hers.

His hand kept caressing and fondling her as the elevator took them to their floor. Not a word had been exchanged between the two since they had got in the cab. Once inside the room, Matt's tongue was inside of Mimi's' mouth without them having a moment to breathe in another word. He pulled her close to him trying to absorb her completely. She pulled back a little and gave him fleeting little kisses, but he would not take a teasing right now as he kept pressing himself on her until her back hit the wall. His kisses were deep and passionate, like he couldn't wait for another second.

"You're more passionate than I thought, Matt," Mimi whispered as she kissed him back with equal passion. She slid her hand up and down his shirt and started to unbutton his shirt quickly, revealing his perfect hard abs.

Matt's hand did the same as her, roaming on top of her blouse to feel her body getting warm under his touch. The silk blouse moved so lightly against her skin; with one swift movement of his hand, he was able to slide it down easily. The sound of their pants filled the room as the heated urgency grew between them like a wildfire.

Matt buried his face in her neck as he started kissing her neck and collarbone. She tilted her head to the side, giving him full access to her throat. She moaned softly against his touch. Matt caressed her thighs with one hand as he lowered his kisses to her breasts. She ran her fingers up and down his abs, feeling his hard body as she slid his shirt to the floor. His other hand was on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

When his fingers found the band of her skirt, he stopped. He looked up towards her, his breathing was ragged and warm as his eyes searched for an approval from her. Mimi bit her lower lip and leaned to kiss his lips to give her consent. Her soft lips grazed the surface before he opened his mouth and let himself be drowned in her scent. Her tongue swirled inside him like the way she messed up with his mind. She drove him crazy and he did not know if he still had it in him after the incident that happened years ago. The thought hosed down his passion as quickly as their kiss ignited his manly needs.

Matt pulled away but Mimi was very eager as she continued to suck the sensitive skin on his neck.

He pushed her away quickly before he could not have a second thought about how he would regret it later.

"We need to stop."

Mimi studied his expression quietly. She took her hand to wipe the edge of her mouth, where the red lipstick smudged even more.

The contrast between her pale skin and the red lips made it looked like a painting of a Scarlet Rose on a white canvas. Matt wanted her. There was no denying that. He thought it over and over again and he wanted every part of her even after thinking about a lot of things. But he knew he had too much baggage.

Matt picked up his shirt and wore it as Mimi stood there watching him silently. He looked at her one more time. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek; he smudged her red lipstick further with his thumb. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily as he looked on. With great difficulty Matt pulled his hand and walked away from her, without turning back.

When Matt put the key down on top of its usual place, he covered his eyes and massaged his frowning temples. He could not believe he passed on the opportunity to make her his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A couple of weeks had passed since that night. Matt thought about apologizing to her formally ever since he reached home that night. He regretted his decision as soon as he reached his place. He could not get her out of his head. He thought of apologizing for stopping in the middle to asking if she would take him back. He didn't know how to contact her. He thought about asking Tai but he didn't know if that would be a good idea. He wasn't sure of her relationship with Tai. He just could not make a decision about what to do.

"Doctor, are you listening?" Nurse Kelly waved her hand in front of Matt's face.  
"If the head nurse isn't here, I can just try to look for the record on my own," Matt said.  
"I'm sorry that I forgot to pass your message to her. I can get it for you if you want."  
"It's fine. You're probably aren't familiar with older documents," Matt said flatly.

His voice was devoid of any emotion. It was pure professionalism and Kelly could not figure out if Matt was angry or not.

Matt sighed and walked to the old hospital building where they stored old documents and equipment's. This part of the hospital was always deserted and not used much. He was looking for one specific record but he was not sure where it was stored. As he was searching, something fell to the floor. He picked it up and dusted the cover. It was the record for his very first patient. He caressed the cover and thought deeply about what went wrong at that time. He sat down on the floor and took out his cigarette packet. He lit one cigarette and opened the cover slowly as if it was a heavy boulder. He dropped it once and then picked it up again hesitantly. As the first page showed the name of the patient, he felt his eyes hot. He tilted his head up and sighed, blowing the smoke in the air. Covering his eyes with his hand, the past rewinding itself in his head. Every possible scenario played and replayed but the outcome was still the same. She was killed by his knife, his very own hand.

Matt sat there in the dark lost deep in thoughts as he smoked his cigarette. This was his hideout spot. He would come here to smoke and be alone and no one would bother him. All he had to do was sit on the bench behind the book shelf near the window. He would leave the window open and the exhaust fan and smoke. Matt became a different person after the incident. His only ambition in life was to save as many life's as he could. He didn't need anything in life to distract him.

Matt did not know how long had passed in the darkness, he took out another cigarette and lit it, when he heard sounds of the door opened and closed. He held his breath. He was surprised since anyone hardly came here. He did not want to be discovered reading some old documents. They would question what it was and he just did not want to talk about it. Matt thought about how to make his exit when he heard the voice that was familiar to him.

He was stunned hearing that voice and wanted to make sure if he was correct. Matt stood up as quiet as he could possibly do. Peeking through the shelves, he saw two people that he knew: Tai and Mimi.

"Ah… Tai…!" Mimi moaned softly as she threw her head back. Her white neck was exposed to his nibbling.

"Your skin is so soft and beautiful," Tai said while tracing it with his mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled herself close to him to encourage him to do more. He looked at her face and smiled lovingly before kissing her first softly and then with all the passion he had, while his hands were all over her body.

From what Matt saw, they were clearly engrossed in one another. All the blood drained from him and he felt faint. He could not move from his spot. How could she do this to him? Was she just playing with him at that time?

While Matt was busy thinking, Tai took off his shirt revealing his perfectly lean abs with Mimi's red lip marks all over. After that, Tai helped Mimi to get out of her black dress. When the dress hit the floor, Matt could see Mimi was only dressed in black lacy lingerie. Matt felt his mouth dry upon the sight of her almost naked form in front of him. He was so close and yet so far from her. He could not feel her warm body against his finger and how smooth it would be when pressed against his lean frame.

Matt could not look away as he saw Tai and Mimi getting intimate. He looked in wariness as Tai's hands were all over Mimi's body fondling her everywhere. He could hear their rough breaths and pants as the room was completely silent. Tai bent and his hand reached down Mimi's legs and he began caressing her legs. Matt got a good view of Mimi now since Tai was kneeling in front of her. She looked so beautiful to him, just ready to be taken. The way her skin shone against the black lingerie and her lips deep red, smudged a little by the cheek. She gasped and shut her eyes as Tai's hands reached further up her legs, followed by his mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips, as he fondled her there. Her nipples perked quickly in no time as she was completely aroused by Tai's hard work down there. She put her hand behind Tai's back. A moan escaped his mouth as she dug her nails in his back. He latched himself to her core aggressively, sucking hard on her sensitive little jewel. Her fingers bunched his silky brown messy hair as she bit her lower lip to let him know that she was at the height of pleasure.

Tai looked up at her as she bit her lower lip, the sight could make any man week in his knees. Tai quickly got up and kissed her hard and deep, pulling her as close as he could.

"How was it?" Tai asked with a sly smile across his face.  
She smiled, licked her upper lip and bit her lips to answer him seductively, "Not bad." Her voice was dry and husky. Her eyes sparkled with affection towards Tai.  
Tai drew her face close to his and whispered, "Really?"

"While you're there again, why don't we go for round 2?" Mimi looked down at him through her hooded eyes.  
"Your wish is my command," Tai said before going down on her once again. Her delicate scent filled him and it was sweetly dizzying and addicting.  
"Yeah… that's good. Keep doing it," Mimi buried her fingers on his hair.

Matt could not look away although he felt his heart was broken to smaller pieces with every fucking passing second. His cock had his own mind though. It did not seem to matter whether he was the one who had sex with her or another man. Her voice and the sexy scene that unfolded in front of his eyes made all the blood went south to the specific region at his body. He was hard for her and his length pulsated slightly inside his too tight pants. He adjusted it inside his pants in annoyance. He could not believe peeking on her making out with another man would turn him on and want her more. Matt should be angry that someone stole her from him. But again, Matt reminded himself that he was probably disillusioned when he was thinking that she was attracted to him. She hinted that she was more than a friend with Tai.

A loud ring made him jump in surprise. Matt panicked as he checked his own phone.

"It's my phone. Sorry," Tai said as he checked his phone.  
"Put that down, love," Mimi threatened him in a sweet seductive voice  
"No can do, sweetheart. I think its work," Tai winked and answered the phone.

He was facing away from her and looking straight at where Matt was. Matt crouched down quickly and made a sound when his fabric brushed against each other. He felt his heart stop for a second. Good thing that Tai did not seem to notice there was a peeping tom there the whole time as he tried to answer his phone casually.

Matt could hear Tai whispering to Mimi while she giggled. He moved some books to see what was happening out of curiosity. He saw Mimi hugging Tai from behind as he was on the phone; she was playfully nibbling his ears and kissing down his neck as he was stroking her leg.

As what Tai had expected, it was work related call.

"Sorry, Mimi. We'll continue at night." Tai said as he began dressing up.  
"Can't it wait? We haven't finished." Mimi said pouting as she began buttoning Tai's shirt.  
"Who?" he chuckled, smirking at her.  
"Well, you." She said stating it as a matter of fact.  
"As long as you're satisfied, I'm satisfied. Don't worry about me," Tai said gently smiling at her. His smile was full of affection and love for her.

He kissed Mimi lovingly one last time before her went out the door.

Matt heard the door shut and footsteps moving away from where he hid.

When Matt thought she would leave the room, the light was turned back on again and it was so bright, Matt groaned with the sudden light as he shut his eyes. He covered his mouth quickly and held his breath once again when Mimi suddenly poked her head from the end of the bookshelf. He jumped in surprise.

"Well well well, who we have here?" She said twitching a smile.  
Matt stood up and hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to peek but it just happened."  
"Are you sure that it just happened?" she said while taking a step towards him, her stilettoes clunked as it hit the floor.  
"Yeah…" Matt said as he watched her approach him in those hot pink stilettoes.

She was right in front of him.

Mimi tilted his chin up, "And?"  
"…," he tried to avoid her eyes.  
"Did it turn you on?" she asked as she took the cigarette from his hand and took a drag.

Matt was surprised and embarrassed by her question. He did not expect that. He didn't know what to answer or where to look. To add to his surprise she slid her one hand and massaged his member through the tightness of his pants while caressing his thighs. He groaned and bit his lips to silent the sound of his pleasure.

"I can see it you know", she said tilting her head and blowing the smoke on Matt's face "Let it out," she cooed to him. "Don't hold back." She said taking another puff. At this Matt looked straight in her eyes.

He held her arms and was about to push her away, he didn't feel it right. But Mimi slid down, kneeling in front of him. She unzipped his pants and lowered it along with his brief. He sprung free, stiff and pulsing. Matt put his hands in front of it, trying to cover himself.

She pushed his hands away, "Let me help you with that, Doctor. I'm pretty good at nursing this kind of problem." She said as her red nails traced the length of his manhood.  
"I-I'll do it myself," Matt stuttered as Mimi discovered how aroused he was. Just a touch by her nail sent shivers up his spine.

Mimi ignored his plea and pulled the tip upward while she kissed the underside of his cock. One of her hands massaged his balls slowly. She flattened her tongue and dragged it sensually from the root to the tip where his hardness ended. Mimi swirled the tip and her hand moved back and forth, sliding the foreskin up and down. As her mouth enclosed around the reddened tip, Matt jerked and grunted lowly. She pulled away slowly and took another puff of the cigarette.

"See, I told you, I'm pretty good." She paused while smoking.

"You liked that didn't you?" she said as she returned back to give him oral, humming and sending vibration from his sensitive member to all over his body. He felt like he was electrocuted for a split second. It was a kind of pleasurable shock though rather than the painful one.

"We can't. This is wrong," Matt said weakly. He could not even believe his own sentence. He was not even sure if he wanted her to stop. He was fighting a losing battle.

She disregarded what he said and bobbed her head eagerly. Her tongue slid his underside when she came down to the base of his length. He slipped to her throat, and her lips touched his base gloriously. She peeked up through her lashes and saw him in a trance state. His eyes shut close as he bit his lips tightly. Mimi moved her head sideways and Matt grunted loudly, trying to hold himself back from shooting down her throat. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away. She stood up and took one last drag of the cigarette, before blowing it on his face. He opened his eyes and saw her face close to his, biting her lower lip

The moment he saw that, Matt could no longer contain his lust for her.

He pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion he had. He turned and pushed her against the wall, he was rough. He wanted her and he wanted her now. He didn't care about anything else. Tai was far gone from his mind.

This time Matt did not hesitate or ask for her consent. He slid down his coat as he kissed her deeper. She returned his kisses with equal passion and desire. She started unbuttoning his shirt, sensing that he helped her strip him off completely. Without pausing Matt unhooked her bra and buried his face in her breasts. Her breast was on his mouth as he devoured her. His tongue lavished on every inch of her breasts. He darted in and out above her nipple and lashing it with slight pressures each time. Matt then tugged it lightly while looking at her face, observing if she enjoyed this as much as he was.

"Continue. You're doing great, love," Mimi said as she stroked his bangs away from his face. Matt wasn't sure but he thought he saw a similar clouded look in her eyes that he shared for a second, before desire took over again.

Matt caressed her bottom as he moved lower on her.

"You don't have to do that. I want you inside of me, now, Matt," Mimi urged as she lifted his head up and pulled him closer to her. Matt looked at her smudged red lips once before kissing them again, sliding his tongue inside her mouth while his hands worked down below.

He slid his lips down her neck and went towards her stomach. He pressed on her navel. He kissed it and she squirmed.

"Not there," she said pushing his head away.  
He smiled at her, "Are you ticklish there, Mimi?"  
"Yeah… so don't," she said reached her hand to help him stand up.  
He took it and as they were face to face,

Matt kissed the inside of her palm, "God… every inch of you is perfect. You're gorgeous."  
"Sweet talker," she giggled.  
"I'll say it again and again until you believe it," he went for her mouth this time then her nose. "Where were you in my life?" He kissed her right eyelid then her left.

"You're such a vixen." The last one was on her forehead where he planted a kiss and whispered his adoration for her.

"Do you have a condom?" Mimi asked as if she did not care much about the romantic mood Matt tried to build for them.

Matt searched the pants that were on the floor and inside his wallet, there was none.

"You don't get laid much do you?" Mimi asked bluntly.

Matt did not answer her; she broke apart from his embrace and walked towards her stuff. Matt was disappointed as he thought she was leaving him. The room was filled with his heavy breath and the clunk of her stilettos. She stopped at her belongings and bent down to pick up her clutch. She pulled out a condom and walked back towards Matt.

"Here." She said as she ripped the pack and handed it to Matt. She kissed him and helped him put it on. Matt did not waste another moment as kissed her and gently laid her down on the floor.

They were dressed again after they were done. Mimi was trying to zip up her dress from behind; Matt zipped it up for her as she struggled with the zip. She then adjusted her hair but it was tangled all over. She grimaced as she tried to fix it. Matt reached up to her hair and slowly started to separate her tangled hair.

Mimi took her hair away from him in one swept to the side.

She turned to him, "We don't have all day to do this. She quickly fixed her smudged lipstick and mixed her makeup.

Matt just looked at her quietly as she fixed herself

Thank you for the sex. It was good." She said as she was ready.  
Was it all just for sex? he wanted to ask her but was too afraid to do that, he was just staring at her blankly, lost in his thoughts.  
"Matt," she called to him.  
"Yes?" he stuttered a little.  
"Did you hear what I said?, I said I'm leaving, okay?"

Matt pulled her hand as she turned from him.

"Can we see each other again?" he asked desperately. She just looked at him with a puzzled expression "I would like to see you again" Matt whispered.  
"You saw me and Tai didn't you?" she said bluntly.  
"… yes," his voice went quiet. His heart sank. That's a no, he thought.  
"Keep it a secret," she winked and then pulled her hand away from him.

He saw her leaving through the door as his heart sank. After a few seconds he couldn't even hear the clank of her stilettoes. She was gone and silence filled the room once again. Matt pulled out another cigarette from his pack and smoked thinking about her.

He was left alone once again and he could not believe that he just proposed to her. He wanted to beg Mimi if she wanted to have an affair with him! Matt shook his head in disbelief of his low morality. Despite of all the things he learned about her, Matt still desired her. He wanted her despite the fact that she would only use him for sex. But Mimi was right, the sex was good. What he hid from her was the fact that he was in love with her as well. He couldn't help it but he knew, he was in love with her from the moment he saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yo Doc! you dropped something," someone tapped Matt's shoulder as he walked to the hospital cafeteria.  
Matt turned around and saw it was Tai.  
"Oh it's you," Matt ignored him and walked away.  
"Hey, wait! Why are you so grumpy? You really did drop something. I'm not lying," Tai chased after Matt and put his hand on his shoulder. Matt sighted as he paused putting his hand out for Tai to hand whatever he dropped. "Where are you planning to eat?" Tai asked as he put some documents in Matt's hand.  
"My office. And it's not an open invitation." Matt snapped back.  
"Too late," Tai said as showed him a brown bag filled with breads and snacks. "The coffee in the surgery department is better. So you're making my coffee." Tai said as he walked towards his office.  
"…" Matt sighted as he quietly followed Tai into his own office.

It had been a couple of days since that incident. Matt was distracted ever since. He had not spoken much with anyone at the hospital. He completely avoided Tai. He felt guilty whenever he saw Tai, so before Tai could talk to him he would make an excuse and leave. His heart would ache when he saw Tai, knowing that she would never leave Tai for him. Matt tried to focus his mind on work and his patients.

"You're not eating, Matt?" Tai asked. He was already finishing his second sandwich when he realized Matt had not even take a single bite out of his sandwich.  
"There's something I need to finish. I'm not really hungry," Matt answered while flipping through a patient's medical history.  
It was just some random document that he pulled from his folder. He needed something to avoid a conversation with Tai. Matt felt guilty just by looking at Tai.  
"Are you okay? You work too hard and you need to take a break now and then."  
"Don't need it."  
"Don't be stubborn. You can't treat anyone if you fall sick, you probably need a girlfriend who can tell you to slow down or you'll die young." Tai said shrugging his shoulders. Matt continued reading the file looking disinterested. There was complete silence after that. What if I introduce you to someone?" Tai said suddenly  
"Not interested." Saying that Matt spaced out on the conversation, as Tai went on about something...  
"… Mimi…," Matt stopped scribbling when he heard her name. He didn't pay attention to what Tai said earlier.  
"Interested? "Huh?" Matt asked lifting his gaze from the papers. "I said, there are a lot of pretty girls working at her boutique."  
"Oh…," Matt tried to compose himself quickly so Tai won't catch the anxiety in his tone.

There wasn't much conversation after that. Matt continued to ignore Tai and focus on his documents, while Tai went on about how he loves his girlfriend and how having her changed his life and made him happy.

"I said, I'm not going in," Matt tried to pull his hand away from Tai.  
"Stop acting like a child. We're not here to see a dentist," Tai said, then stopped and laughed. "Wait, now that we're adults and doctors, it's actually funny to say going to a dentist as a scary thing. You cut people up all the time." Tai was laughing at his own joked.  
"Yeah, so please let me go now so I can go back to work." Matt said not amused at all.  
"No more work today!" Tai dragged him inside a boutique, and right at that moment, someone opened the door and it hit Tai's face.

Tai stroke his face to ease the pain.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Sir," the girl quickly apologized but greeted him instead when she saw it was Tai. " Oh Dr Kamiya?" she said blushing a little.  
"Hello, it's been a while, Alice. You look lovely"  
"Oh… thank you. Alice replied with a flirty smile.

Are you here for Mimi?" Alice moved aside a little so they could enter the store.  
"Yes and no. But is she here?"  
"Yes… she's inside. Just come in." Alice said changing her expression.

Matt figured that Tai was familiar and popular here; he saw the way the girls looked and smiled at him. He just sighted in annoyance.

After work that day Tai literally had to drag Matt out of the hospital to visit Mimi at her Boutique. Matt was conflicted by his guilt and his desire to see her again. Tai forced Matt to get in his car, as he drove his 2013 Porsche Boxster out of the hospital parking lot, which was Red. Matt wondered if the colour selection was of Mimi's. The entire drive, Tai was talking but Matt paid no attention to any of his words. His heart raced as he knew he would see her again. He tried his best to bring out his poker face so Tai wouldn't know how flustered he really was.

"Alice, what's going on? Who is it?" Mimi asked as she came out of her cabin. She walked over them and saw Tai holding Matts hand and dragging him inside.  
"Oh hi, look who we have here. I didn't know if you two are in that kind of relationship." She said laughing  
"We're really close," Tai said putting his arm over Matt's shoulders.

Matt's face was slightly tinted pink and he was tongue tied as he saw her face. He had missed her so much although it's only been a couple days since he last saw her. He just shrugged Tai's arm away.

Tai walked over to Mimi and hugged her. "I missed you babe" he said kissing her softly. She smiled and led them to her cabin.

"So what brings two fine doctors to my boutique?" Mimi asked as coffee was being served. Matt noticed how she stirred two cubes of Sugar in Tai's coffee and served it to him, as he helped himself to a cube of sugar for his coffee.

Tai looked around and lower his voice as if he was whispering, "Actually, I'm planning to introduce Alice to Matt."

Mimi looked surprised.  
"Wait, I'm never agreed to it!" Matt quickly cut in. 'besides I think she has her eyes on someone' he said looking at Tai.  
He did not want Mimi to misunderstand his intention. He was not even here on his free will. Well… actually maybe. Because Tai dragged him saying Mimi was a fashion designer and had a boutique and pretty girls or something but Matt just wanted to see her face.

"Oh… So you're looking for a girlfriend, Dr Ishida?" Mimi asked, her mouth turned into a slight curve but her eyes were not smiling.  
"No. Of course, not! It's Tai's idea" He denied firmly looking straight at Mimi.

Besides, I have someone I'm interested in," he whispered softly. Tai was taken by surprise by Matt's sudden confession.  
"What?!" "Why didn't you say so?" Tai frowned. "Who is she? Is it the nurse in our hospital? Or is she a patient?"  
Matt grew irritated, "Why do you have to assume it's a nurse or a patient?"  
"Well… I mean, your life is your work practically. So I can't imagine you falling for someone else." Tai said slowly.  
"But I do," Matt raised his voice slightly and made it all awkward.

"My, my… she must be really lucky then to have someone like you paying attention to her. Mimi said laughing breaking the awkwardness.

"So while you're here, why don't you look around for something to gift her? Girls like gifts." She said returning Matt's gaze as she smiled sweetly at him. Her eyes were still intense and Matt found himself drowning in them once more.

"That's a great idea love" Tai said smiling broadly. "Mimi is an amazing designer, I am sure your girl would love a gift from here' Tai said as he patted Matt's back.

Matt had not moved his gaze from Mimi; he could see her stealing glances at him as she spoke with Tai. Matt decided to play along. He knew she was challenging him. He saw it in her eyes. Her saw the same intense gaze that she gave him the first time they met at the bar.

Matt went around the store with Mimi and Tai. She showed him different types of dresses and skirts.  
"Do you know her size?" Mimi asked mischievously while Matt cursed inside his head. She knew well that he was talking about her but she just played it along like she did not care about his feelings.  
"She's same as about you." Matt answered looking at her straight.  
"She must pretty hot then. Mimi said winking

"Say doctor, do you like tall girls?" Mimi replied returning his burning gaze.

"Why don't you try the clothes for him, Mimi, so Matt would get a better idea," Tai suggested.

Matt looked at Tai and smiled a sly smile.

"That would be a huge help Mimi" Matt said looking back at her. and , "You can just call me by my name, It's Matt" he added softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just teasing you, lover boy," Mimi laughed while covering her mouth elegantly. Matt was surprised to hear her call him that.  
"Stop teasing him. You'll make him upset if you keep doing that. He's not good with people but he's actually a good person." Tai added as he hugged Mimi from behind.

Mimi shrugged like she didn't care and walked ahead to show them some more clothes.

"What about you, Mimi? Do you want me to buy you a dress?" Tai said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Matt could feel jealousy start to boil inside of him. He clenched his fingers into a fist to hold himself back. His face was tense as he saw how they interacted.

"Later, we're still looking for an appropriate dress for Dr Ishida's ladylove," she said giggling and pushed him away. "Why don't you just sit there and wait, Tai? I'm sure Dr Ishida can use some quiet time to shop around."  
"You're being mean," Tai said as he frowned playfully as he pecked Mimi's lips. Just then Tai's phone rang reminding him of an appointment he had. He gave Mimi a soft loving kiss before he left. He said he would be back after he was done.

"Shall I try on these clothes on for you now," Mimi asked looking at few clothes that Matt had picked up Matt was frozen on his spot as he watched Tai walk away with a satisfied smile. "Dr Ishida?"  
Matt nodded.

They went to the second floor of the boutique where they had huge rooms for special guests and fashion trials. She led him to the last room. Matt was impressed looking at the rooms. The room was spacious. It was velvety purple and mirrors surrounding two sides of the room. The other side had a long "L" shaped velvety lounge and a chic side table to complement it. There was a separate changing room inside as well. "It's reserved for VIP customers and photo shoots usually", Mimi explained as she waited for him to step in. She gestured Matt to sit as she went to the fitting room with the clothes on her arm.

Matt fidgeted impatiently wondering what he should do and finally as he could take it no more, he barged inside the fitting room.

"Why are you treating me like a stranger?" he blurted the question as he opened the curtain of the changing room.  
She covered herself with clothes she was about to try on in surprise.  
"Oh wow…! it's not very gentlemanly of you doctor, to walk on a lady changing her clothes."  
"Stop it, Mimi! It's not funny." Matt said irritated.  
She shook her head and acted innocent, "I never said it's funny."

He was angry at her and himself. Why did he get himself into this position with her at the first place? He had no answer but he knew he was hopeless when it came to her. He knew he would do anything she asked.

Matt took a step to close in their gap and pulled her by the waist forcefully. His kiss was passionate and aggressive. His lips pressed against her roughly and his breath and body were very warm.

He kissed her passionately and suddenly pulled away. He turned and began walking out the fitting room. As he was about to leave the fitting room, he heard the dress fall on the floor. He smiled to himself. He turned around and smirked at her. Without saying a word he picked her up and kissed her with everything he had.

Mimi her arms around the back of his neck as she returned kiss for kiss, tongue for tongue as he lifted her in the air. In the end, he left her mouth to explore other regions in her body as he put her down. Her white skin was smeared with his marks. She moaned softly as he continued lower. He pushed her bra up so he could kiss her everywhere. He wanted to mark her as his own.

He picked her up again and brought her to the lounge in the room. He lay her down as he began stroking her thighs as she ran her hands up his shirt, feeling those hard abs that lie below. "So impatient…," she murmured as she threw her head back as he dropped a soft kiss on her breasts before sucking hard on it. Inside his mouth, his tongue swirled her around and she puckered quickly in arousal.

"Why do I have to share you with Tai…? I want you for myself," he said looking at her.

Mimi pushed him away.  
"Sharing?" she scoffed sarcastically. "Aren't you too possessive? We're not dating." She stated with a cold voice.

Matt stared blankly at her. It's true that they never put a label on their relationships. He only slept with her once. (Could have been twice but the first one was only halfway because he chickened out.)

"So it's only a one-time thing?" Matt said sounding disappointed as he got up.  
"I never said I don't want to have sex with you again." She replied coolly.

Matt turned to her once again. This girl was seriously a vixen. She would be the death of him. Everything about her did not make any sense to him but he wanted her nevertheless.

"So, Matt…," she said as she got up and slowly unhooked her bra, it dropped on the floor as her eyes burned into his. Her milky skin was so smooth and his eyes could not look away from it. "What do you think?" she asked tracing her hands over the band of her skirt.  
His expression darkened before he was embracing her again. His breath was heavy even before he touched her. Then, as his hand caressed her skin, he just moaned in appreciation.

She wiggled her way out of her skirt and stepped out of it. Then, her long thin fingers worked quickly to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. She kissed his nipple softly and he shivered. Her fingers were cold on his heated body just like her personality. He was still trying to figure out who she really was. All this falling in love process was completely reverse. He slept with her but he barely knew anything about her.

"Mimi…," he whispered her name as she licked his nipple with the flat of her tongue. It was moist and silky. Her eyes were locked on him all the time when she did that.

He suddenly picked her up and laid her on the lounge again.

He laid her down and positioned himself above her. Removing his clothes, he was now bare-chested.  
"Pants off," she ordered as she felt him through his tented pants.  
He grunted as Mimi slipped her fingers inside his pants. It was just a slight graze on the tip of his cock.  
"You're such a temptress," he pressed his face next to her cheek.  
"I prefer someone who knows what she wants," she whispered on his ear.  
Her voice was silky and he just could not think anymore.

Matt was buried inside her deeply. Every time he thrust, it felt like it was deeper than the previous one but he was still unsatisfied. He wanted to feel her in a place that no man had ever touched. He wanted more.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Matt quickly pulled out from her. He was too shocked and didn't realise how to respond. Mimi put a finger on lips to silence him, she took a couple seconds to catch her breath then as if nothing had happened she coughed and answered

"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry but a customer is coming to complain about her purchase and we can't handle her," one of the staff said from outside the door.  
"I'll be right there in a moment. Just let me finish helping Dr Ishida first," Mimi replied and the staff left.  
Matt looked at Mimi, waiting what she was about to say. But instead, she immediately got up and started dressing herself.

Mimi was done wearing all her clothes while Matt was still naked.  
Matt raised his eyebrows as if asking her what he was supposed to do.  
"You know how to take care of yourself, don't you? Mimi said as she handed him a box of tissues. I need to go back to work." Matt just stood there looking at her as she fixed her makeup and hair.

She combed her hair with her fingers loosely and left without saying anything else. Matt could only stare at the door silently. He picked up his clothes and went back to the fitting room to finish his urgent business. It would be really awkward to go back to the store with his pants showing his emotions.

As Matt stepped down the stairs, Tai waved at him.  
"Did you find something for her?" Tai asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah…," Matt gave a non-committal answer.  
"Is the customer, okay now?" Matt asked, slightly worried.  
"Tai helped me," she touched Tai upper arm and smiled affectionately at him.  
"Anything for you, Mimi," he winked putting his hand around her  
Matt looked away and sighed slowly.

"Do you like anything, Dr Ishida?"  
"I'll take that red dress," Matt said while looking at her straight in the eye. Mimi and Tai both looked surprised by his choice.

Matt picked out a bold scarlet red body fitting cocktail dress, quite short, a neckline that goes till the belly in the front and equally deep at the back. Matt thought that the dress reflected Mimi, It was perfect for her.

"No… Matt, did anyone not tell you that you're not supposed to buy a bold red dress for a lady you're courting? Also it's a risky choice if it's not her favourite colour," Tai said as he picked up the dress.

His eyes were fixed on Mimi while Tai was still busy talking about his 101 dating tips.

"She likes red," "She likes bold,

She's my Scarlet Rose" Matt said not removing his gaze from hers.

Her red lips curved slightly as she swiped his credit card on the machine.

Mimi walked them out of the store; Tai hugged her and kissed her goodbye. She responded cheerfully to Tai promising to come over for dinner. She then went over to Matt shook his hand,

"It was nice to meet you." She said giving him a sweet smile.  
Matt felt her slipping a paper into his hand but he pretended that there was nothing beside the handshake. He dipped his hand inside his pocket and dropped the paper carefully inside it before pulling his hand back as slow as he put it inside.

They left the store and Tai drove Matt to the hospital. "You're working tonight?" Matt asked as Tai parked next to Matt's Lamborghini Gallardo. "Nahhh… Just need to check up on few things before I head home." Tai answered with a sleepy smile. "What about you Mr Workaholic?" "Pulling an all-nighter again?" "Nope… not tonight" Matt replied with a half-smile. "Going to visit your girl aeh?" Tai said smirking at Matt. "Not tonight" was all that Matt could manage to say as he sat in his car, putting the package on the front seat. "Well Good night" Tai said as he began walking towards the entrance.

As soon as Matt was alone in his car, he dug inside his pocket and took out the paper that she had given him. It was just a receipt for the dress. He sighed and was about to put it back inside his pocket when he noticed writing on the back of it.

He flipped it over and his heart leaped as he saw a phone number, her number. A smile formed on his lips as he pulled out a cigarette and drove off into the night.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


End file.
